


NSA

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gay, Pretty sure that by now Emily is canon gay, or at least fandom canon gay, probs - Freeform, same thing, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Requested by someone. Prompt: Hiya! Please could you do a emily prentiss x female reader and if you’ve seen season 11 episode 9 internal affairs could you do it where the reader works for the NSA and helps Emily gather intel for a case that links to what their doing in the NSA and hotch sent her to talk to the NSA and help them with their case and it turns out that their is a mole in NSA and Emily and the reader find out who the mole is and arrests the mole and in the end the reader asks out Emily and they kiss.





	

“Emily,” I heard Hotch call me from his office so I got up and walked over to his office.

“Yes?” I asked once I got to his office. I really hoped I didn’t do anything bad.

“The NSA has a case that connects to the one that we are working on,” He said walking back to his desk and grabbing a case file. “I want you to be our liaison of sorts. Go over there to help them.”

I grabbed the case file and gathered my stuff. I quickly said bye to the team and left to go to the address that Hotch had given me.

*

“So what’s the profile?” I asked Emily. We were working on a case that involved a joint investigation of the NSA and the FBI. There was a serial killer that was so many steps ahead of there had to be a mole.

The mole was probably in the NSA because the way that they were avoiding us only the NSA knew. Hotch, Emily’s boss, sent her over to the NSA with me to work out who would the mole. We were sitting in my office with me sitting at my desk and Emily was across from me looking at the file and a sheet that helped her keep track of everything going on.

“It’s a 20-30 year old white man,” Emily said pausing as she looked back to her case file. “He kills woman of color who are in the police academy. He moves from the city his in hours before my team gets there.”

“So, he has to have a few hours warning to never be heard of again in that town,” I said as Emily passed the case file as I looked at it again. “The mole has to be involved the FBI case, that can’t be many people. How many are on that list that analyst of yours gave you?”

“I asked Garcia to look for every agent that helped us, had any communication, and helped coordinate with not only her but helping the team settle in the towns,” Emily said while searching for the list. “There ended being ten people. We could eliminate three people because they were involved in cases, two people have been out of the country, and two are women and that doesn’t fit the profile.”

“This person has to be a man, right?” I asked opening up my computer to look up and print the three remaining people. “What age range?” I asked as the two of the agents were mid-thirties and the third one was in his fifties. 

“The mole can’t be much older than the unsub, the two would have to connect to be able to work together,” Emily said after a pause. “It has to be either M.J Watson or Liam Thomson.”

I checked both of their files to see if they had security clearance to be able to known the FBI movements.

“Thomson is the only one that has the clearance to be able to known where the FBI were going and still be to contact the unsub,” I said. “How do you continue?”

“We could tap his phone and wait until he calls the unsub,” Emily said as she took out her phone to probably contact her boss. “I’ll talk to my people while you do that same.”

*

We were in car watching Thomson on the phone talking to someone who we assumed was the unsub. Emily had already got Garcia tracking the person on the other line. Thomson was in the parking garage of the NSA building.

“Why do you think he did?” I asked looking over at the passenger seat where Emily sat. “I mean, why do you think he would betray his country?”

“I don’t know, but I do know it’s our job to catch them,” Emily said not breaking eye contact with Thomson body, as if she thought if she looked away he would disappear.

“I always was interested in what makes criminals think, you know, what makes them do the things they do,” I said as Emily unbuckled her seat belt. She saw it before I did but Thomson started to walk toward the elevator.

“Garcia, did you get that?” Emily said into the mic that were both wearing. I heard Garcia confirm that she did and that Thomson and the unsub had been conspiring the unsub leaving the towns he was leaving. “Everyone, remember we are to take him alive.”

With that, I saw about five SWAT members go to the stair and start climbing them while Emile and me started to trail Thomson. We were able to catch up to him and walked in the elevator with him.

“Hello, Agent (Y/N),” Thomson said looking at me. He quickly looked me and Emily up and down as if he wanted to do something with us that made my skin crawl.

“Hey, how’s your case going?” I asked, in a tone of voice that hopefully didn’t sound completely and utterly disgusted.

“As good as it can be with dealing with the FBI,” He said shrugging as he looked up as the doors opened. The three of us walked out though we let Thomson walk out first. As soon as he stepped outside and Emily and me saw SWAT at the staircase we pulled our guns on him.

“Put your arms up!” Emily yelled as SWAT came out and one of them ran over to grab him and forced him to put his arms behind him. “Maybe next time you such rethink insulting the FBI.”

“Oh, damn. Remind me to never insult you,” I said as we put our guns away. Emily laughed as she looked at me with a glint. 

“Maybe we could talk about why unsub’s do what they do over dinner,” Emily said and I finally noticed how close we were. I was able to lift my hand up and tuck a piece of hair behind Emily’s ear and smile.

“I would love that,” I said then I don’t know who started it but we kissed. We were interrupted by someone coughing.

It turned out to be a SWAT guy who looked incredibly embarrassed to be interrupting us.

“We should finish that later,” Emily said backing up and walking over to the SWAT guy.


End file.
